Danger Girls
by PinkyMorros
Summary: Hinata tras haber perdido a su madre, crea un grupo con sus 3 mejores amigas, que pasaría si su padre al descubrirlo, intenta disolverlo enviándola a un internado. Descubre lo que les pasará a Hinata y a sus amigas en esta loca aventura.
1. Chapter 1

Cap.1.-¡¿COMISARÍA?!

+Ahí estaba yo, en frente a un policía en comisaría a las 1:50 de la mañana, esperando a que mi ``querido´´ padre me venga a buscar y sacar de aquí.

Supongo que queréis saber el porqué estoy aquí pero antes, encantada soy Hyuga Hinata pero me podéis llamar 13 (es un mote que me puso alguien muy especial para mí), a mi lado están 3 chicas más, mis mejores amigas. Tenemos un grupo, llamado `DANGER GIRLS´ osea chicas peligrosas, y son:

-Sabakui Noo Temari: es nuestra bajista del grupo. Rubia, alta de ojos azul-celeste y cabello hasta la altura de los hombros; es terca como una mula, astuta y decidida.

-Ama Tenten: es nuestra batería y me ayuda cuando me da un bloqueo mental al componer las canciones. Morena, alta de ojos marrones y cabello un poco más largo que Temari, suele llevarlo recogido en dos moños tradicionales; es extrovertida y la más energética y alegre.

-Uzumaki Karin: maneja el teclado y, a veces, la mesa de mezclas. Pelirroja, estatura media de ojos rojos como la sangre y cabello escalonado;es un poco presumida pero muy amable cuando quiere, suele decirte la mayaría de las cosas en indirectas muy directas a la vez que sutiles, le encanta ir a la moda.

-Hyuga Hinata: esa soy yo, mi ocupación es de guitarrista y cantante del grupo. Tengo el pelo azul muy oscuro, de estatura baja, de ojos en un tono perlado y de cabello largo con un flequillo recto y dos mechones más largos a los lados de cara para acentuarla; soy directa pero sutil también, muy decidida pero muy cariñosa y dulce cuando eres cercano a mí.

+Ahora os contaré lo que a pasado para que hoy el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre nos encontremos aquí las 4, pero antes tendréis que conocer que conocer mi historia:

Cuando tenía 10 años mi madre cayó en una ENORME depresión, aunque yo en ese entonces no conocía la razón, los meses pasaban y mi querida madre empeoraba; hasta que la semana anterior al aniversario con mi padre se quitó la vida. La encontró nuestra niñera de ese entonces, una mujer de 22 años llamada Yuhi Kurenai que era amiga de nuestra madre, me comunicó que había dejado una nota para mí después se fue a avisar a una ambulancia, mientras que yo y Hanabi (mi hermanita pequeña que tan sólo tenía 6 años) caíamos de rodillas y empezábamos a llorar desesperadamente; al asimilar la información que me dijo Kurenai me paré como pude y fui directa a la habitación de mis padres. Ahí estaba ella acostada en la cama con las manos juntas y una expresión de paz, parecía la bella durmiente pensé en ese momento, con las lágrimas aun cayendo por mis ojos me acerqué a ella y debajo de esas manos entrelazadas había dos sobres, uno de ellos tenía puesto mi nombre; lo cogí y lo abrí leyendo lo que contenía este.

Era una carta de despedida de mi madre donde me relataba lo abatida y triste que se encontraba al descubrir que mi padre, el gran Hyuga Hiashi, tenía más de una amante. Lo había enfrentado preguntándole si era verdad, él por su parte le confirmo que así se trataba que se había cansado de ella que le era sólo una carga; no le había dado ni siquiera la oportunidad de salvar su matrimonio; esa era la razón de su depresión y la única solución que encontró, en uno de sus días `buenos´, fue suicidarse, aunque eso significara dejarnos a Hanabi y a mí solas junto a ese monstruo; mientras mis lágrimas que ahora eran una mezcla de rabia,tristeza e impotencia, le iba perdiendo todo respeto, admiración y amor que alguna vez le tuve ami padre.

+Los días pasaban y mi padre se iba distanciado más de nosotras, cosa que a mi no me importó; podía pasarse más de un mes sin estar en casa o dirigirnos la palabra.. Por mí parte, yo dejé de ser tierna alegre y dulce con las personas, para sólo serlo con mis más cercanos.

A los dos años de que mi madre muriera mi pasión por la música aumento, así que me compré una Dean Deceiver blanca y pintura para poder decorarla a mi gusto; empecé a tomar clases de guitarra con una chica muy simpática llamada Konan y su hermano pequeño que me llevaba un año Yahiko, a los 2 meses yo sola podía tocar toda la escala diatónica así que deje de tomar las clases; empecé a componer con la guitarra y después a ponerle la letra, era divertido una distracción en mi mundo. A mí padre no le gustó la idea de tener a una primogénita musical y como castigo me quitó de mi escuela, aislándome del mundo de afuera y me puso profesores particulares que no me dejaban ni misero minuto en paz.

+Dos años después descubrí que ya podía salir a algunas discotecas y lo aproveché así que cada noche que no estaba estudiando estaba en una discoteca, me sentía libre allí. Un día abrieron una nueva discoteca no muy lejos de mi casa y decidí ir a ver que tal era, es misma noche conocí a las 3 chicas que se volverían mis mejores amigas. Nos reuníamos casi todos los días y las noches qué podíamos, en nuestras casas o fuera de ellas como nos viniera en gana, hasta que estuve más de dos semanas sin ir puesto que Hiashi se enteró de lo que hacía por las noche y no le gusto mucho, pasadas semanas de mi castigo me di cuenta de que Hiashi había puesto cámaras en las entradas y salidas de la casa, como no, para qué no volviese ha escaparme por las noches.

Me las tuve que ingeniar para poder escaparme por la ventana de mi habitación que se encontraba en el último piso de nuestra enorme casa, casi mansión; descendía y después tenía que escalar el muro que rodeaba mi casa como si fuera un fuerte. Una de esas noches cuando ya tenía 16; después de haberme peleado con mi padre, otra vez, me fui a mi habitación, me cambie la ropa: por un vestido negro de escote estilo barco y en la espalda con un escote en V que dejaba al descubierto mi espalda hasta los lumbares, unas botas de plataforma hasta las rodillas y maquillaje: me pinte los labios de rojo y delineador y rímel negro para resaltar mis ojos (el único maquillaje que me iba a poner solo hoy para enfadar aún más ami padre) y salí directa de allí por la puerta principal bajo la incrédula y furibunda mirada de mi padre, la divertida de mi hermana y la de horror de los sirvientes que se encontraban en el salón, esa misma noche decidimos formar el grupo.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**^-^ Hola a todos aquí esta el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste.**

 **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **-** _Diálogos_ **-**

" _Pensamientos **"**_

 _Narración._

Cap 2._DANGER GIRLS

+Y eso fue lo que pasó-terminé de contarles a mis amigas lo que recién había pasado con mi padre- Es... es... Argg!-suspiré , había puesto de mierda para abajo a mí padre.

Miré a mis amigas, me había desahogado delante de ellas, unas como Temari, estaba con el ceño fruncido mientras ponían más verde ami padre por lo bajo, otra como Tenten me intentaba dar su apoyo poniéndome la mano encima de mi hombro y Karin...Bueno Karin miraba embelesada al grupo que estaba ahora en el escenario de esa nueva discoteca, cuando estos dejaron de tocar y bajaron del escenario; se volteo hacia nosotras con un brillo especial en los ojos que todas conocíamos, estaba maquinando algo.

\- Karin, te ves demasiado animada para acabar de escuchar lo que nos contó 13, ¿por qué estas tan animada?-cuestionó Temari aún un poco enfadada.

\- Noo, yo también estoy indignada por lo que le dijo el Sr. Hyuga a Hina, pero es que se me acaba de ocurrir algo fantabuloso (fantabuloso= fantástico + fabuloso)- expresó Karin enérgicamente aún con ese brillo en sus ojos.

\- Zanahoria, ¿qué se te ha ocurrido está vez?- pregunté, puesto que las ideas de Karin suelen acabar en desastre

\- Bueno... ya estoy terminando mis lecciones de la mesa de mezclas... También se tocar muy bien el teclado... Tenten le encanta tocar la batería y lo hace de muerte-dijo esto con emoción en la voz- Temari siempre nos comenta qué le encanta trabajar con su bajo..y bueno tú Hina...

\- Para el carro zanahoria, sé a donde vas a llegar- agregué interrumpiéndola, todas las miradas se posaron en mi llenas de curiosidad- Karin no pretende que aceptemos para formar...-

\- UN GRUPO DE MÚSICA!-grito llena de emoción.

\- Hay muchos inconvenientes- dije yo.

\- ¿Cómo cuales?-contestó ella.

\- Las canciones- dijo Tenten.

\- Se ocupa Hina- volvió a contestar, después de un rato en el que me convencieron y solucionamos algunos problemas Temari dijo:

\- Vale ya que hemos solucionado esos problema, hay otro que se me ha venido a la mente; el nombre-

Todas nos miramos y empezamos a pensar, cuando de repente un chico de ojos y cabello marrón con unas marcas en los pómulos en forma de colmillos rojos, interrumpió para darnos un poco de diversión en esta ajetreada noche.

\- ¿Como unas chicas tan hermosas están en esta noche, aquí paradas?- todas nos miramos con complicidad y sonriendo casi diabolicamente.

\- Voy yo- me levanto y antes de emprender mi camino con el castaño hacia la pista de baile , me volteo y les dedico una sonrisa juguetona a mis amigas.

Empiezo a bailar MUY pegada a él, moviendo muy caderas y mi cuerpo al son de la música; al cabo de unos minutos me agarra de la muñeca y me tira hacia la barra, estaba sonrojado.

\- Hay que hidratarse, sino el ambiente se calentará demasiado- sonrió el castaño.

\- Por supuesto, por favor Nao, lo de siempre- dije mirando a barman que ya nos conocía.

\- Una soda con mucho hielo marchando, ¿y tu muchacho?-pregunto amablemente al castaño.

\- Para mí una Coca Cola, por favor, también con hielo-al terminar de pedir se giró a mi con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara, le devolví la sonrisa pero cosa que él no sabía era que la mía, era falsa, no me interesaba en absoluto; era mono y un poco simpático pero muy lanzado y a leguas te dabas cuenta que no podrías mantener una conversación decente con él.

\- ¿No hace calor?-vuelve a preguntar mientras se desabotonaba los tres primeros botones de su camisa-

\- Ojalá traigan las bebidas más pronto- otra sonrisa nerviosa dirigida a mí, traen las bebidas y yo le doy un sorbo a la mía y sonrío otra vez.

\- Un poco si – le contestó.

\- Pues podríamos irnos a otra parte que no haga tanto calor...- mientras decía eso se acercaba más y más a mí, hasta que llego un punto en el que me estaba agarrando suavemente de la cadera.

\- Pues tengo la manera perfecta para refrescarte- dije en un susurro mientras le agarraba del cuello de su camisa y lo acercaba lentamente; cuando tenía los ojos casi cerrados y una sonrisa arrogante lo acerqué un poco más y... y...

Le eché la soda por dentro de la camisa , veo como da un exagerado salto soltándome e intentando sacarse los hielos de dentro de su camisa.; volteo y me voy a donde estaba anteriormente hablando con mis amigas antes de que nos interrumpiera.

\- No sabía que estuvieras aún enfadada- me comento Tenten mientras nos levantábamos de la mesa donde estábamos sentadas.

\- Eso fue muy impresionante- Temari seguía impresionada- pero mejor nos vamos no quiero dar explicaciones a nadie- cuando ya estábamos en la salida.

\- Ya sé!- grita energéticamente y con ilusión en los ojos .

\- ¿Qué sabes Tenten?- preguntó Karin preocupada.

\- Cómo nos vamos a llamar- dijo aún ilusionada, espero unos segundos para dar un poco más de intriga y...

\- Danger Girls!- exclamó alegre; ese día creamos un grupo le dimos un nombre y encontré mi nuevo y favorito trabajo.

Continuará...

 **E aquí el segundo capitulo de esta rara historia.**

 **Quiero darles las gracias a Guest y a Shiro5580 por sus comentarios, a Chikyuukuma15 y a todos los que visitaron mi historia.**

 **No podré actualizar en un tiempo ya que me voy de viaje, pero tan sólo regrese intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

 **Dejen comentarios y sugerencias porfi que nos les cuesta nada.**

 **Sayonara, PinkyMorros**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, estoy muy triste, ¿tan poco os gusto el capítulo anterior que ni un rewiew tuvo?, si no os gusto algo o tenéis alguna queja me lo podéis decir. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero el viaje se alargo un poco. Sin más aquí esta tercer capítulo.**

 **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **-** _Diálogos_ **-**

" _Flash back **"**_

 _Narración._

 **Cap._3 Cuarto de costura**

La mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano; tenía grandes planes para ese día, primero iría al gimnasio para entrenar un poco (no quería descuidar mi figura) y después Temari nos recogería para ir a casa de Karin para una prueba de vestuario.

" _\- A las 15:00 en mi casa- dijo Karin- no pienso hacer el ridículo llevando una ropa horrenda, así que mi madre que es estilista nos ayudará a elegirla- ante esa idea Temari se iba a negar, pero Karin fue más rápida- no admito un no por respuesta Temari- zanjado así la conversación."_

Aun con sueño me levanté y me di una ducha para desperezarme del todo. Después de la ducha me dirigí hacia mi armario; en una bolsa metí una moda de ropa: un conjunto de ropa interior roja de encaje negro, mis Vans negras, unos vaqueros pegados y una camiseta de color lila; ya hecha mi bolsa me dispuse a vestirme con mi ropa deportiva: una camiseta blanca, mis pantalones estilo militar negros y unos tenis. Recogí mi Mp5 y bajé a la cocina a desayunar; no me apetecía desayunar mucho y cogí una manzana para después irme.

El gimnasio no quedaba lejos de mi casa así que fui andando; ya en el gimnasio fui a ver a mi entrenador para saber si estaba libre y en recepción me comunicaron que estaba en el recinto 4; mi entrenador era el más estricto de todos, en su antigua ciudad lo llamaban el demonio de la lluvia, nunca él supe porque. Después de entrenar con un discípulo de Zabuza, un tal Haku; me duche, me vestí y salí al aparcamiento, Temari ya me estaba esperando en un Lamborgini descapotable color rojo sangre.

-Hasta que apareces- Temari tenía el ceño fruncido cuando dijo eso.

-Veo que alguien está de mal humor hoy-contesté, sacando le después la lengua.

-Muy maduro- dijo Tenten, mientras se pasaba a la parte trasera del coche,después de eso las tres reímos.

En el transcurso a la casa de Karin nos la pasamos cantando las canciones que conocíamos, de la radio, a todo pulmón. Habíamos llegado una GIGANTESCA casa cerca de una montaña en la puerta de la casa estaba un a Karin muy sonriente, aparcamos el coche y bajamos para ir hacia donde estaba Karin.

-Que bien que llegasteis, ya estaba pensando que no vendrías- argumentó con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-Por ahí no paso zanahoria, vale que no agrade la idea de que me elijan la ropa, pero que me llames cobarde eso si que no- Temari parecía estar a punto de saltar le a la yugular a Karin.

Después de que Temari se tranquilizase, Karin nos llevo al estudio de su madre. El estudió de la madre se encontraba en el salón de la casa tras unas puertas de cristal opaco, al entrar lo primero que vimos fue una plataforma con espejos de cuerpo entero al rededor en la derecha, en frente una mesa donde detrás de ella se encontraba una mujer de espaldas pelirroja y a la izquierda un montón de percheros donde había: desde falda hasta los tobillos a mini shorts que parecían cinturones anchos.

-Encantada mi nombre es Uzumaki Kushina – amablemente la señora se presentó.

-Encantadas- dijimos nosotras mientras hacíamos una reverencia; nos fuimos probando todos los conjuntos que madre e hija habían elegido para nosotras, yo era aún la última en mostrar el conjunto ganador, constaba de un top blanco con el Nº 13 en negro, mangas largas de rejilla , un vaquero azul oscuro rasgado y unas botas altas de plataforma, negras.

-WOW!-exclamaron todas al verme salir del estudio de la madre de Karin.

-¿Me veo bien?-

-Te ves geniaaaaaal- al oír eso me voltee para encontrarme a un rubio de tez morena y ojos azules casi babeando.

-Naruto, baka, largate de aquí; no ves que estamos trabajando o es que las pocas neuronas de tu mente están empezando a fallar-

-Claro que no, princesita- exclamó el rubio con sorna- Siguiendo con lo nuestro hermosura

-Haced que es parte de la decoración, total no sirve para mucho más-

-Oye cuatro ojos, estaba hablando con una chica de verdad, no con el proyecto de- al decir eso a Karin una vena en la frente de Karin empezó a palpitar dando a entender que estaba cabreandosé mucho por lo que Temari decidió intervenir.

-Mira casanova porque no te vas a otra parte, no tienes otra cosa que hacer-

-¿Me está echando señorita?- pregunto Naruto con fingida indignación.

-Si- ni corta ni perezosa Temari le respondió.

-O, mi querida Julieta- dijo cuando me agarró la mano- el destino nos separa- miro a Temari y a Karin con el ceño fruncido y volvió a mirarme a mí-pero no estés triste por mi ausencia siempre nos quedará el cuarto de costuras- y diciendo esto último Naruto me soltó la mano cogió algo que estaba en una mesa cercana y salió por la puerta principal haciendo gestos dramáticos. Después de eso pasamos la tarde sin complicaciones ni otras locuras; cuando ya nos teníamos que ir cada una cogimos nuestra ropa para la actuación.

Ya en la puerta de mi casa me fije que estaba el coche de mi padre por lo que entré por la puerta de los sirvientes, estaba llegando a mi objetivo las escaleras que daban al segundo piso de la casa solo tenía que cruza el salón y..

-Hinata- la voz de mi padre me sorprendió y me voltee para encararlo, dándome cuenta de que estaba con una señora de cabello y ojos negros seguro que era otra de sus amiguitas- ella es Uchiha Mikoto, la mujer de un amigo mío- explicó.

-Ah- respondí e intente escabullirme a mi habitación.

-Hinata, hemos venido para avisarte de que el viernes habrá una fiesta aquí para celebrar la unión de ambas empresas- dice interrumpiendo mi huida.

-Que lástima, no asistiré- le contesté, volviendo a caminar ya estaba en el primer escalón cuando noto que me agarran del brazo y me voltean.

-Como mi hija que eres irás, no era una opción es una orden, asistirás-le lance una mirada desafiante respondí :

-No voy a ir, ya tengo planes, para querer asistir a una fiesta aburrida llena de carcamales y viejos que sólo les interesa lamerte el culo para ganar más dinero- sentencié zanfandome del agarre, subiendo las escaleras.

-HINATA HYUGA ASISTIRÁS A ESA FIESTA QUIERAS O NO- oí ese gritó cuando ya estaba dentro de mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me lance a mi mullida cama eran las 22:30 pero me parecía más tarde poco después caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo; siento muchíííííííísimo no haber actualizado antes pueden tirarme piedras y tomates cuanto quieran.**_

 _ **Por favor dejen reviews; cualquier duda, pregunta o consejo son bien recibidos.**_

 _ **Sayonara, PinkyMorros.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaraciones:**

 **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Los personajes contienen OoC.**

 **La pareja principal es sasuhina.**

 **Cap._4 Debut**

Ya era viernes, por lo que me despertó el ruido de los preparativos de la fiesta de esta noche. Fui al baño y me aseé, me puse una falda negra y una blusa blanca y bajé a la cocina.

Allí la ama de llaves daba órdenes a las chicas de la limpieza, a los cocineros y llamaba al estilista. Todo era algo caótico: faltaban las flores, la orquesta llegaría en dos horas y aun no se sabía nada de los camareros...

Cogí uno de los pasteles que reposaban en una bandeja y salí de allí para preparar la mochila para esa noche, pero como siempre, algo me lo impidió:

-Hinata hija...- me llamó mi padre cuando había subido ya tres escalones- Ven quiero presentarte a alguien...

-Está bien...- dije bajando hasta donde él estaba parado junto a una mujer.

-Ella es la señorita Samui...- dijo señalando a la rubia de abundante escote- Es... una amiga del trabajo...

-Encantada... -dijo ella- Te he traído un pequeño regalo para la fiesta de esta noche...

Me tendió una caja blanca con un lazo rojo que yo tome con cuidado.

-No quiero parecer grosera … pero he de ocuparme de unos asuntos antes de la fiesta...

-Claro... por favor... no queremos molestarte más...-dijo Samui tomando a mi padre del brazo- A parte, nosotros también tenemos asuntos que zanjar, ¿no?

-Claro...- añadió mi padre- Nos vemos luego hija... procura no llegar tarde...

Me di la vuelta y subí las escaleras para ir a mi habitación .Al entrar, tiré la caja encima de la cama y me senté en frente al tocador... Allí me quedé un rato hasta que un mensaje de Karin me sacó de mis pensamientos:

" **Hola guapa:**

 **Estás lista para esta noche?**

 **Recuerda estar preparada para llegar a tiempo**

 **Karin"**

Karin tenía razón, tenía que dejarlo todo listo para cuando llegara el momento. Por eso me levanté, fui hacia el armario y cogí una mochila, la abrí y en ella metí la ropa que había escogido en casa de Karin: la camiseta, los vaqueros y las botas. Metí además algo de maquillaje y la dejé al lado de la ventana junto a mi cazadora.

Así pasé toda la mañana, al mediodía bajé a almorzar con mi padre, la señorita Samui y Hanabi.

Mi hermana intentaba dar algo de conversación pero era tarea imposible.

Al terminar, ayudé con los preparativos y a las siete subí a mi cuarto para arreglarme. Primero me di un baño relajante y al salir, me quedé pensando que ponerme.

Entonces, encima de la cama, vi la caja que me había dado antes la nueva "amiga" de mi padre. Deshice el lazo y la abrí: dentro había un quimono negro con unas nubes rojas estampadas en él . Me puse unas tabi largas hasta la rodilla y me puse el kimono encima. Me quedaba enorme, largo y ancho, por lo que cogí las tijeras del escritorio y los corté a la altura de medio muslo. Cogí un obi rojo e intenté ponérmelo, pero fue un completo desastre . Estuve a punto de darme por vencida, cuando mi hermana Hanabi entró en la habitación para enseñarme su precioso kimono naranja claro con un obi en un tono más oscuro.

-Hina … mira que bonito es mi kimono...-dijo dando vueltas sobre si misma, hasta que vio el largo del mío- ¿Pero qué le has hecho al tuyo?

-Nada … solo lo he arreglado un poco... ¿por qué? ¿te gusta?

-Sí, bueno osea … esto no le va a hacer ninguna gracia a padre …

-Lo sé, por eso lo he hecho … por cierto, ¿me ayudas con el obi?

-Eres un desastre, lo sabes ¿no?- dijo mientras me ayudaba.

Una vez vestida me peiné el pelo, y me maquillé de manera sutil de manera adecuada a la fiesta. Mi hermana se despidió y bajó a atender a los primeros invitados. Yo me quedé sentada un rato más y miré la hora : 21:30, faltaba menos de una hora para que viniesen a buscarme … ya era hora de ir bajando y atender a los invitados de mi padre, al fin y al cabo tenía que conseguir que me echase de la fiesta y me mandase a mi habitación para poder escabullirme.

Bajé las escaleras ante la atenta mirada de algunos invitados y desde el marco de la entrada al salón reconocí a mi padre que iba al lado de Hanabi y que hablaba con un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro con un yukata negro que en la espalda llevaba un abanico bicolor: la mitad blanco y la otra mitad roja. Junto a ese hombre estaba la mujer que conocí el lunes pasado, lucía un precioso kimono rojo rubí de estilo sencillo y elegante. Detrás de ellos, un joven de más o menos mi edad con un yukata blanco entreabierto e el pecho con el mismo símbolo a la espalda que el hombre adulto.

Me acerqué sonriendo sin importarme como me miraban los demás invitados. Cuando llegué al lado de mi padre, todos se callaron y me miraron de arriba a abajo menos mi padre:

-Y esta es mi hija mayor Hinata, señor Uchiha … -al ver la cara que este ponía se fijó en como iba vestida- Pero ¿qué le has hecho al kimono que te regaló Samui?

-Lo he vuelto más cómodo … padre …

-Lamento el comportamiento de mi hija señor Uchiha, ruego que la perdone …

-No se disculpe señor Hyuga, a su edad todos cometemos pequeños actos de rebeldía …

-Hija, él es el señor Fugaku Uchiha, el dueño de empresas Uchiha, su mujer Mikoto Uchiha y su hijo menor Sasuke … -dijo señalando al joven de yukata blanco.

-Encantado … - dijo el joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Hija, el señor Uchiha está aquí para tratar un tema de negocios …

-Queremos unir nuestras empresas en ciertos ámbitos para mejorar los beneficios … ¿Tú que crees, señorita?- dijo el Sr. Uchiha.

-Pues creo que la unión de ambas empresas es la peor decisión que usted, señor Uchiha podría tomar ya que su empresa sería relacionada con fraude fiscal y contaminación medioambiental, cosa que no solo afectaría a los beneficios de la empresa, sino que también dañaría su imagen …

Todos a mi alrededor me miraron sorprendidos, Hanabi se llevó una mano a la boca y mi padre me miró con rabia.

-Wow… Me gustan las chicas con opinión propia … -dijo un joven mayor que yo al que luego conocería como Itachi Uchiha.

-Pues yo a ti no te tocaría ni con un palo … por respeto al palo claro …

-¡Hinata! - explotó mi padre- Creo que ya has opinado suficiente por hoy …

-Pues yo creo que eres un cerdo sexista y retrógrado que no tiene ni idea de dirección de empresas y no por eso te mando callar en público … -respondí enfadada.

-¡Se acabó!- gritó mi padre llamando la atención de todos los invitados- A tu habitación... No vas a salir en lo que queda de mes …

-Está bien, de todas maneras tampoco quería venir a esta basura de fiesta …

-Hinata no te aviso más ...

-Pero... - añadí para darle el toque de gracia.

-Una palabra más y se acabó el móvil y el gimnasio …

Salí corriendo del salón fingiendo estar molesta y dolida cuando en realidad todo estaba saliendo a la perfección y según lo planeado … Llegué ami cuarto, cerré la puerta con llave y cogí la mochila. Solo debía esperar a que el novio de Tenten me enviase un mensaje … Cuando lo hizo, abrí la ventana y lancé la mochila, subí al alfeizar y salté yo también . Al llegar al suelo, me levanté, me sacudí la tierra y corrí hacia la entrada donde Neji, el novio de Tenten me esperaba subido a su moto negra:

-Por fin … -me dijo al verme- Pensé que no lo conseguirías …

-Por favor … ni que fuese tan difícil sacar de juicio a mi padre …

-Toma te vas a congelar … - dijo dándome su chaqueta de cuero.

-Claro ¿y tú yendo en camiseta de asas no?

-Yo soy más resistente …

Subió a la moto y me miró para que me apurase . Me puse su chaqueta y subí a la moto agarrándome a su cintura.

Llegué al local donde mis amigas me esperaban . Me cambié de ropa y salimos al escenario . Tocamos nuestras canciones y al público les encantaron, nos pidieron que repitiéramos algunas de ellas y aplaudieron como nunca cuando anunciamos que nos íbamos.

Al bajar del escenario fuimos al camerino a descansar, meter los instrumentos en la furgoneta y a beber algo. Cuando terminamos la última botella de agua, aun teníamos sed, por lo que decidí salir a la barra a por más.

Al llegar a la barra, pedí dos botellas de agua grandes y las pagué, me di la vuelta y tropecé con alguien, me hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por que me agarró del brazo y me dejó frente a frente con él:

-¡¿Uchiha?!-pregunté sorprendida.

-Veo que me recuerda señorita Hyuga …

-Solo Hinata … ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

-Pues creo que tengo el mismo derecho que tú a ir a una discoteca, aunque eso también podría preguntarlo yo … ¿No se suponía que estabas castigada?

-Eso no te incumbe …

-Osea él te castiga, y tú sales a cantar con tu grupo en una discoteca … interesante …

-Es un secreto … No se lo digas por favor … - por primera vez en mucho tiempo le rogué.

-¿Y qué gano yo a cambio?- preguntó alzando una ceja de manera prepotente.

-Que no te parta esa cara de niño bueno que tienes …

-Paso … será más divertido decírselo …

Dicho eso, dio media vuelta y se fue dejándome sola en medio de la pista de baile …

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará …**

 **He aquí otro capítulo de esta alocada historia que salió de mi desequilibrada cabecita.**

 **Gracias a Shiro5580 por su comentario me subes el animo, repuesta a tu pregunta: Sasuhina, Shikatema, Nejiten y Karin y Suigetsu.**

 **Este capítulo ha sido supervisado por Kris se lo agradezco un montón te amo hermana eres una verdadera Hime.**

 **Dejad reviews, quiero saber vuestra opinión sobre mi historia, va para todos aquellos que la leen y no dejan ni un: "Buena historia" o un "Sigue así" dejad un review.**

 **Besitos de caramelo.**

 **PinkyMorros.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, lamento la espera pero he tenido que hacer otras cosas como exámenes, trabajos, etc ...**

 **Pero todo eso ya no importa, estoy libre y os traigo un nuevo capítulo ...**

 **Espero que os guste ...**

 **Besitos de tomate y abrazos de canela**

 **Pinky Morros y Kris**

 **Cap._5** **Nuevo Aliado**

A la mañana siguiente estaba cansadísima, no me acordaba a qué hora había vuelto de nuestro primer "concierto", por así llamarlo, pero la rutina que había adquirido me impedía seguir durmiendo. Me levanté y baje a desayunar, en las escaleras me encontré al menor de los Uchiha hablando con mi padre, en ese momento palidecí mortalmente, me estaba temiendo lo peor.

-¿Hinata hija, se puede saber donde estabas a noche?-la pregunta que más temía se había formulado.

-Buenos días a ti también papá, yo estaba en mi cuarto- Sasuke me estaba mirando.

-Al menos ten la decencia de no mentirme a la cara en público … -dijo mi padre fríamente.

-¿Perdona?-respondí yo.

-Ayer subí a tu habitación después de la fiesta y no estabas por lo que no mientas …

-Papá yo … -no encontraba ninguna excusa convincente.

-Eso puedo responderlo yo … -dijo Sasuke sonriendo picaramente y poniéndome nerviosa.

-¿Tú? -preguntó mi padre.

-Me prometiste que no dirías nada … -dije yo secamente.

-Yo creo que no llegué a prometerlo … -dijo provocando que mis ganas de estrangularlo aumentaran.

-Cuénteme … ¿dónde estaba mi hija a altas horas de la noche?

-Conmigo …

-¡Qué! -dijimos mi padre y yo a la vez.

-Permítame que se lo explique señor Hyuga … Verá, después de la discusión que tuvo ayer usted con su hija, la señorita Hyuga me encontró en un estado bastante deplorable y que no es correcto para alguien de mi estatus social … Por eso se ofreció a acompañarme a casa antes de que algún indeseable se aprovechase de la situación. Se ofreció a acompañarme hasta que logré despejarme y después me llevó a casa … Le hice prometerme que no se lo contaría a nadie, pero ahora debo romper esa promesa ya que jamás imaginé que mis actos pudieran traerle consecuencias cuando solo se portó de una manera excelente conmigo … -y haciendo una pequeña reverencia añadió- Lo lamento mucho, espero que me perdone y no culpe a su hija …

-Claro no se preocupe … no diré nada … muchas gracias por haber venido personalmente a traerme tan urgentes papeles …

-No es nada … por cierto, si no le molesta ¿podría hablar a solas con su hija? Si lo ve mal o le resulta inadecuado o indecoroso lo entenderé pero juro que no es esa mi intención …

-Por supuesto que puede … Hinata, hija, acompaña al señorito Uchiha a mi despacho y hablar ahí …

-Sí padre …

Dicho esto el padre se Hinata se fue a reunirse con algún empleado que lo solicitaba en el jardín trasero. Hinata señaló el camino hasta el despacho y Sasuke la siguió hasta él. Al entrar, el moreno se sentó en una de las butacas mientras la peliazul cerraba con llave la puerta al borde de los nervios :

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo?

-Gracias Sasuke por salvarme el culo … De nada señorita Hinata …

-G-gracias por lo de antes …

-No es nada …

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Ya te lo dije ayer Hina, solo busco divertirme …

-No me llames así … ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Qué es más divertido saber que he sido capaz de mentirle a la cara a uno de los empresarios más importantes sin inmutarme y él me ha creído, que saber que gracias a mí una niña a sido castigada sin salir …

-¡No soy una niña!

-Claro … eres 13, la cantante de un grupo de rock … ¿no?

-Es complicado …

-Oye ayer os escuché … no sois malas …

-¿Y?

-Pero en este mundo si no conoces a las personas adecuadas no eres nadie …

-¿Y tú las conoces?

-Digamos que yo no, pero mi hermano es el mayor relaciones públicas de todo el país en lo referente a discotecas y bares de moda … la gente lo adora …

-¿Y tú nos presentarías a tu hermano?

-Ni loco … vamos no me mires así … es que ayer lo conociste y digamos que no te cayó muy bien …

-¿Era el capullo que iba con vosotros?

-Sí, ese es mi hermano Itachi …

-Oh mierda … -Dije llevándome una mano a la cara.

-No te preocupes … os ayudaré a conseguir que os meta en los locales más cool …

-¿Y qué gansa tú a cambio?

-Ser vuestro representante … y saber que engañaré a mi padre, al tuyo y que romperemos algunas reglas y leyes …

-¿Y si nos pillan?

-Diré que todo fue culpa mía, que yo te convencí … ¿eso es un sí?

-Eso es un tengo que hablarlo con las demás …

-Está bien … -dijo cogiendo un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel- Aquí tienes mi número preciosa … Cuando lo sepas dame un toque …

-De acuerdo …

Lo acompañé hasta la salida y esperé en la puerta hasta que subió a su coche y se fue. Cuando salió por la puerta principal corrí a mi habitación y cogí mi teléfono para enviarles un mensaje a mis amigas:

Hinata: Hola guapas que hacéis?

Tenten: Me pillas trabajando en la tienda os contesto al salir …

Hinata: Claro aunque quería que votases …

Temari: Votar qué?

Tenten: Votar vosotras yo lo hago en mi descanso …

Hinata: Te falta mucho?

Tenten: 1 hora …

Hinata: Vale vamos votando nosotras...

Karin: Votar que?

Hinata: Qué os parecería tener un representante?

Temari: Un qué?

Karin: Un representante Temari, que no te enteras hija …

Temari: Y qué haría?

Hinata: Conseguirnos conciertos, hablar con los dueños de los bares, hacer publicidad, encargarse de que nos paguen, más conciertos …

Temari: ¡Qué guay!

Tenten: Solo le veo un problema … ¿cuanto cobra? Por que yo no puedo permitirme muchos lujos que tengo que pagar el piso y Neji ya trabaja demasiadas horas …

Hinata: Eso es lo mejor … es gratis …

Karin: ¡Es genial!

Tenten: ¿Cual es la pega?

Temari: Tenten cariño no seas tan negativa …

Tenten: ¿Hinata?

Hinata: Es el hijo de un "amigo" de mi padre …

Tenten: ¿Y si se lo dice?

Temari: Olvídalo Hina, encontraremos otra manera …

Karin: ¿Es guapo?

Tenten: ¡Karin! ¡Se madura!

Hinata: Prometió no hacerlo …

Temari: Como tú veas cielo …

Tenten: Chicas tengo que volver al trabajo …

Karin: Hasta luego cielo …

Temari: ¿Y si quedamos en una comida de trabajo y lo conocemos?

Karin: ¡Que buena idea! Hina ¿puedes llamarlo!

Hinata: Sí pero ¿estais seguras?

Temari: Claro y puede ser cerca del trabajo de Tenten para no llegue tarde …

Tenten: Por mi OK

Hinata: Vale … os llamo en un rato …

Marqué el teléfono que Sasuke me había dado y esperé hasta que oí a alguien al otro lado de la línea :

-¿Sí?

-¿Sasuke? Soy yo Hinata … Hinata Hyuga …

-Hombre Hinata … esperaba tu llamada …

-¿A sí?

-Sí, de echo ya estabas tardando … Pero dime ¿qué quieres?

-Hablé con mis amigas …

-¿Y …?

-Quieren reunirse contigo antes de acordar nada …

-Buena idea … ¿en que restaurante habíais pensado?

-¿Conoces el restaurante BigDash?

-No … ¿debería?

-Queda en la calle greenday …

-No suelo frecuentar esa zona … ¿es por algo en particular?

-Así es más seguro que no nos vean …

-Tienes razón … ¿Mañana a las dos?

-Nos vemos mañana … Sasuke

-Hasta mañana Hinata …

Nada más colgar el teléfono no pude evitar soltar un sonoro: Menudo creído. Pero ya daba igual, tenía lo que quería, ahora solo quedaba avisar a las chicas y problema resuelto .

Hinata: Hecho!

Temari: Donde y cuando?

Hinata: Mañana a las dos en el BigDash …

Karin: Vale

Tenten: Por mi perfecto …

Hinata: De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana …

Temari: Irás guapa Hina?

Hinata: Adiós chicas …

Karin: Eso es un sí jajajajaja

Tenten: Chicas por favor intento trabajar …

Temari: Lo sentimos guapa …

Y así quedó la cosa, busqué cosas que hacer esa tarde y a la mañana siguiente al salir de mi habitación aproveché para comprobar mi aspecto, me decidí por una coleta alta un top corto de tiras de color blanco con un 13 estampado y unos pantalones pegados, una chaqueta de cuero negra y las botas de tacón del concierto.

Salí de casa sin hacer ruido pero al subir a mi coche mi padre me detuvo:

-¿A dónde vas? Sigues castigada …

-Pero yo …

-Sin peros …

-Voy a ver a Sasuke Uchiha … está mal …

-¿A Sasuke Uchiha?

-Eso he dicho …

-Está bien ve …

-¿Seguro? ¿Si quieres lo llamo y …?

-No, no te preocupes, no quiero molestarlo … ve con cuidado y no vuelvas muy tarde …

Arranqué antes de que cambiase de idea. Al llegar al restaurante Temari y Karin estaban llegando por lo que entramos juntas. Temari llevaba un jersey con escote de barco color morado y unos pantalones negros con su peinado típico de cuatro coletas mientras que Karin llevaba unos pantalones cortos, muy cortos, de color negro y una sudadera violeta con el pelo suelto.

-¿Y eso que vais a juego? -pregunté a modo de saludo.

-¡No te rías Hinata! ¡Es todo culpa de Temari!

-Sí claro … y una porra … yo tengo estilo y tú me has copiado …

-Vale, vale … no os enfadéis … -dije intentando calmar las cosas- ¿Nos sentamos?

Pedimos mesa para cinco y no sentamos a esperar, al rato llegó Sasuke con unos pantalones negros y una camisa abierta casi hasta la mitad del pecho. Al vernos comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa:

-¿Es ese? ¡Está de toma pan y moja!

-¡Karin! No seas tan burra …

-Perdona Temari me olvidaba de lo madura que eres …

-No empeceis que ya viene …

-¿Hinata?

-Hola Sasuke … -dije levantándome para saludarlo- Ellas son Karin y Temari de mi grupo …

-Encantado …

-Eso digo yo … -dijo Karin casi babeando.

-Perdónala, es que acaba de romper con su novio … -dijo Temari.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta … pero ¿vosotras no erais cuatro?

-Sí, y lo somos pero falta por llegar Tenten, está trabajando …

-¿Y va a venir?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Perdona mujer, no te enfades solo preguntaba ...

-¡Siento llegar tarde …! -dijo Tenten que venía corriendo, el pelo se le escapaba de los moños y llevaba el conjunto de estilo oriental en rosa y rojo que le regaló Neji el día que se fueron a vivir juntos – Lo lamento muchísimo …

-No se preocupe … -dijo Sasuke levantándose de la mesa- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha … encantado … -dijo besándole la mano- ¿Y vuestro nombre?

-M-mi nombre es Tenten … Tenten Ama …

-Encantado de conocerla señorita Ama … ¿quiere tomar asiento?

-¿Eh? Sí claro … muy amable …

-Pero que suerte tienen algunas …

-¿Celosa Karin?

-No te metas Temari que la tenemos …

-Entonces tú quieres ser nuestro representante …

-Por supuesto señorita …

-Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki …

-Pues puede creerme señorita Uzumaki de que hablo con total franqueza …

-¿Y se puede saber que ganas tú con todo esto?

-¡Temari!

-Tranquila Hinata … se defenderme yo solo … Pues yo gano divertirme …

-¿Divertirte? ¿Qué somos tu nuevo hobby?

-Algo así … Gano el saber que puedo engañar y manipular a los dos hombres más ricos y poderosos del país a mi antojo, saber que puedo hacer lo que me de la gana justo delante de sus narices y que no van a saberlo, que me saldré con la mía una vez más … Así que no sois mi nuevo hobby … Habéis pasado a ser mi pasatiempo favorito …

Las cuatro nos quedamos totalmente calladas hasta que la camarera se atrevió a acercarse para tomarnos el pedido:

-¿Saben que van a tomar?

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa con patatas y refresco … -dijo Temari

-Yo prefiero el pollo con vegetales … -dijo Karin- Para cuidar la figura …

-Osea para nada jajajaja -rió Temari

-Serás …

-¿A mi por favor me puede traer otra hamburguesa con patatas …? -preguntó Tenten

-Por supuesto …

-Yo tomaré la ensalada de tomate … -dijo Sasuke- ¿Y tú querida Hinata?

-Yo tomaré el plato combinado de patatas con carne a la brasa …

-Estupendo, ahora mismo se los traigo …

Y dicho eso la joven se volvió a marchar dejándonos solos de nuevo.

-¿Como podemos saber que no te irás de la lengua?

-¡Temari, no seas grosera!

-Perdona, pero creo que todas queremos saberlo …

-Temari tiene razón Hinata …

-¿Tú también Karin?

-Eso tiene fácil respuesta … No diré nada porque eso implicaría que se termina el juego …

-¿Esto es un juego para ti?

-Sí …

-¿Quieres que te paguemos?

-El dinero no es problema … soy rico y mi padre no tiene conocimiento de en qué gasto yo mi dinero …

-Entonces ¿estás con nosotras?

-Totalmente …

-En ese caso, Sasuke Uchiha … -dije levantándome- Bienvenido a bordo …

 **Continuará …**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **No olvidéis dejarnos comentarios al respeto ya que nos encanta leerlos y contestar todas vuestras dudas, sugerencias y demás preguntas sobre la historia ...**

 **Hasta que volvamos a leernos ...**

 **Pinky Morros y Kris**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí está el próximo capítulo, sentimos no haber actualizado antes, esperamos que os guste.**

 **Aclaraciones: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **La pareja principal es sasuhina**

 **Hinata: RTN**

 **Capítulo 6**

Comimos y nos despedimos de Sasuke que tenía asuntos que atender en la empresa de su padre. Cuando se fue Temari le pego un codazo en las costillas a Karin:

\- Ya puedes dejar de fingir Karin, todas sabemos que con esa ensalada no te llenas, ¿quieres volver a entrar a por una hamburguesa?.

-Ahh, me ofendes Temari, no se de qué me hablas …

-¿Quizás de que estabas tan ocupada babeando encima del moreno que no has tocado tu ensalada?-preguntó Temari con malicia.

-Por cierto … -añadió Tenten - ¿Desde cuando pides ensalada en el BigDash?

-Primero, yo no babeaba … simplemente flirteaba sutilmente … -se defendió Karin- Y segundo, querida Tenten … pido ensalada porque estoy a dieta …

-¡Y una p*lla!-dijo Temari – Si eso es sutil, yo soy una dama con modales ingleses …

-¿Otra dieta? ¿No habías dejado la última por que no funcionaba …?

-No, esa fue la anterior … -contestó Hinata- La última la dejó cuando fuimos al restaurante italiano y vio la carta de postres jajaja …

-JAJAJAJAJA - rieron Tenten y Temari.

-Ja ja ja, que graciosas …

-Vamos Karin … -dijo Hina.

-No te enfades ….-añadió Tenten.

-¿No ves que nosotras te queremos? -dijo Temari al borde de la risa.

-Anda, ríete Temari, que si no te vas a morir …

-¿En serio? ¿Segura?

-Sí …

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA … -rió la rubia con ganas- Gracias Karin eres la mejor …

-¿Sí? Pues entonces no te molestará comprarme un taco con carne …

-¿Y salsa?

-Mucha salsa … -corrigió Karin.

Después cada una nos fuimos a su casa, dejando a Tenten en el trabajo.

Tres días después, recibí la llamada de Sasuke. Estaba saliendo del gimnasio y me sonó el teléfono:

-¿Hola?

\- Hola, ¿Hinata?

\- Sí … ya era hora Sasuke, ¿cuando nos ibas a llamar?

\- Yo …

\- ¿Tienes ya un concierto?

\- Tenemos un problema.

-¡Qué!

-Que tu padre ha invitado al mío y a mi a almorzar contigo y con él hoy.

-¿Hoy?

-Como lo oyes … nos vemos en media hora.

-¿Cómo?

-Te espero en tu casa.

-Pero …

-Adiós.

-Sasuke … ¿Sasuke? ¡Sasuke! ¡Aggg!

Cogí el coche y fui a casa lo más rápido que pude. No me podía creer lo que estaba pasando … mi padre había invitado a ese arrogante pretencioso a comer …

Llegué a casa y dejé el coche, cuando fui a abrir la puerta, esta se abrió desde dentro dejando ver a mi padre vestido de traje y al padre de Sasuke junto a él. A pocos metros, mi nuevo representante estaba apoyado en la pared y me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

Entré entre nerviosa y desconcertada.

-Hija cariño, qué bien que ya has llegado …

-Hola padre …

-El señor Uchiha y su hijo han venido a tratar un tema de vital importancia, van a almorzar con nosotros hoy … pero será mejor que vayas a cambiarte de ropa …

-¿Qué?- entonces me miré en el espejo de la entrada. Llevaba el pelo en una coleta, un top morado que me quedaba genial y unos leggins negros pegados hasta la rodilla con mis tenis lilas de deporte. Estaba algo sudada y le ropa se me pegaba un poco … entonces entendí el por qué de la mirada de Sasuke- Oh, ya … voy a mi cuarto y ya bajo …

-Claro.-dijo mi padre- Te esperamos, por aquí señor Uchiha …

Mientras mi padre le mostraba el camino al padre de Sasuke, este aprovecho para levantarse de la pared, venir junto a mi y decirme en tono bajito y meloso:

-Menudo recibimiento … deberías vestir así más a menudo … te queda bien …

Y dicho eso, se fue siguiendo a mi padre camino al comedor.

-¡Aggg! Es que no lo soporto … será creído el niñato este …

Subí a mi habitación y me di una ducha rápida, con el pelo aun mojado y enrollado en una toalla, abrí mi armario y busqué ropa que mi padre considerara "adecuada" para la comida. Era un capullo, pero no quería más broncas con él por el momento. Elegí una blusa blanca, una falda de volantes lila y unas medias altas blancas, unos zapatos de tacón bajo negro y listo. Me sequé el pelo rápido y bajé al comedor.

Cuando llegué, todos estaban ya sentados, hasta Hanabi estaba sentada vestida con un vestido crema. Al entrar, todos los hombres se levantaron como marcaba el protocolo Sasuke me retiró la silla para que me sentara.

Fue entonces cuando los camareros entraron con el carro y nos pusieron nuestros platos. Al parecer, el primero era consomé de aves. Lo comimos totalmente en silencio. Hasta mi hermana pequeña parecía ser consciente de la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente, pero aun así no dijo nada. Cuando nos sirvieron el segundo, carne asada con verduras y patatas todos seguíamos en silencio. Fue entonces cuando mi padre decidió hablar:

-Señorito Sasuke ¿qué tipo de relación mantiene usted con mi hija?

-¡¿Qué?!- dije yo, sin esperarme tal pregunta.

-Hump- Hanabi intentaba no morirse de la risa allí mismo, sobre todo después de la mirada asesina que le lancé.

-¿Nuestra relación?-preguntó Sasuke totalmente calmado.

-Eso he preguntado …

-Sasuke haz el favor de contestar … -dijo su padre- Y con sinceridad …

-Está bien. De momento es simplemente amistad. Después de lo ocurrido la noche de la fiesta, la señorita Hyuga y yo hemos alcanzado cierto nivel de confianza mutua. Por ello, cada vez que necesitamos algo, nos lo pedimos …

-¿Perdona?-dije yo.

-Así que es solo eso …-dijo mi padre.

-Sí señor.

-Entonces ¿a qué te referías con "de momento"?

-Verá señor Hyuga …-dijo mirándolo fijamente-Creo que me esto enamorando de su primogénita …

-¡Cof,cof cof!-casi me atraganto con la comida y Hanabi tuvo que darme varios golpecitos en la espalda para evitarlo. Estaba al borde de los nervios. Una cosa es mentirles a la cara para encubrir nuestro grupo y otra muy distinta era … eso. Sasuke se había pasado.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?-preguntó mi padre notablemente molesto.

-Permítame que se lo aclare señor Hyuga … -continuó Sasuke tan tranquilo.- Lo que ocurre es que al pasar tiempo con tan agradable joven, ciertos sentimientos están aflorando … por ello -dijo poniéndose de pie- Me gustaría pedirle de manera formal que me permita usted cortejar su hija … -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Cortejarla?-preguntó mi padre asombrado.

-¿Cortejarme?- pregunté yo más sorprendida si cabe.

-Sí … le juro que mis intenciones son puras y correctas, jamás haré nada que pueda mancillar su honor o la reputación y el renombre de su familia … pero aún así, quiero su aprobación para pasar más tiempo con su hija en privado … si usted lo considera oportuno y correcto …

-Entiendo que no debe ser fácil responder … -añadió su padre- Pero si me permite, señor Hyuga … le juro que me haré responsable de los actos de mi hijo y de todas las consecuencias de sus actos … y que aunque esta relación no llegue a ningún sitio, las negociaciones entre ambas empresas están aseguradas … Si usted acepta, claro está.

-Está bien.-dijo mi padre- Puedes salir con mi hija, todo sea por el bien común … Esta unión puede servir como símbolo de la unión entre ambas familias …

-A la prensa le encantará saber del romance … -añadió el señor Uchiha.

-Aun así … -continuó Sasuke- Me gustaría pediros cierto margen de discreción …

-¿Margen de discreción?- preguntó mi padre.

-Quizás Hinata no opine igual, pero creo que hablo por los dos considerando que no nos gustaría pasar a ser el centro de atención mediática de momento … ¿Hinata?

-¡Claro que no!

-Tampoco nos ocultaremos, no se preocupen … si nos ven, perfecto pero si tardan en enterarse aún mejor …

-Tenéis tres semanas … -dijo su padre.

-¿Cómo dice?-pregunté yo.

-Que tenéis tres semanas de margen, después de ellas, la relación se hará pública a todo el mundo … si es que aún hay relación …

-Seguro que la habrá … -dijo Sasuke guiñándome el ojo.

Continuamos con la comida, pero la tensión continua parecía haber disminuido. Al terminar mi padre anunció que se iba con el señor Uchiha a tratar unos asuntos de negocios a su despacho. Una vez estuvimos los tres solos:

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado?-pregunté casi histérica.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Sasuke.

-¿A qué ha venido lo de antes?

-Verás Hinata … si queremos que lo que nos traemos entre manos funcione, teníamos que buscar una excusa fiable …

-¿Entonces no te gusta mi hermana?-preguntó Hanabi -¿Crees que es fea?

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!- respondió rápidamente Sasuke.

-Entonces crees que es guapa …

-Tampoco he dicho eso ….

-Hanabi … -por mucho que me gustase ver al prepotente pasarlo mal y por mucho que disfrutase con que el motivo de su incomodidad fuera mi hermana pequeña, no quería pasarme, más que nada, porque de él dependía el futuro de nuestro grupo- Ya vale …

-Hinata, ¿podemos hablar a solas?

-Claro Sasuke, Hanabi, vamos a dar un vueltas por el jardín …

-Vaaale,no le diré nada a papá …

-Gracias. Ven por aquí …

-Sí. Señorita Hanabi … -dijo haciendo una reverencia a modo de despedida.

-Señorito Uchiha … -respondió Hanabi antes de irse.

Una vez en el jardín comenzamos a pasear como si fuésemos viejos amigos. El jardín es mi parte favorita de la casa, después de la biblioteca de mamá.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?

-Tengo una buena noticia.

-¿Cual?

-¿Recuerdas al idiota de mi hermano?

-¿Sí?

-Pues os ha conseguido un concierto mañana por la noche.

-¿Mañana?

-Sí.

-¡Genial! Avisaré a las chicas, iremos a casa de Temari a por las cosas, luego a la de Karin por la ropa y pasaremos por el piso de Tenten para que nos lleve Neji …

-¿Quién es Neji?

-El novio de Tenten.

-¿La morena?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Por nada, es muy dulce.

-Ya claro …

-Nada de eso será necesario.

-¿Por?

-Decidme la dirección de recogida y mandaré un camión a por los instrumentos, he contratado a profesionales para que os peinen y una estilista a escogido vuestro vestuario. Una limusina pasará a buscaros en el lugar que elijáis …

-Te habrá costado mucho dinero todo eso …

-Para ser mi nuevo hobby, la verdad es que está siendo más barato de lo que imaginaba … pero eso ya se arreglará.

La cosa quedó ahí. Después de la charla, volvimos a casa y esperamos a que nuestros padres terminaran la reunión. Cuando se fueron, mi padre me miró fijamente mientras decía:

-Esta es una oportunidad estupenda para el crecimiento de ambas empresas, no lo fastidies.- y se fue.

Al día siguiente salí corriendo a casa de Tenten. Todas estaban allí esperándome para preguntar por qué no íbamos a por los instrumentos o por que no habíamos quedado para escoger el vestuario.

-Escuchad … Sasuke se encarga de todo.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Tenten.

-No, pero no nos queda otra que confiar en él.

-Pues yo si confío en él …

-Tú no cuentas Karin... -dijo Temari- A ti te gusta …

Entonces fue cuando lo vimos. Estábamos esperando en el portal cuando una gran limusina negra apareció por la esquina de la calle. Paró delante nuestra y Sasuke bajó de ella vestido de traje negro con una camisa blanca a medio desabrochar:

-Señoritas …

-¡Sasuke!-corrió a saludarlo Karin.

-Karin … -dijo él de manera educada- ¿Queréis subir ya?

-Sí.-respondió Temari mientras subía.

-¿Señorita Ama?-preguntó Sasuke mientras le tendía una mano a Tenten para ayudarla a subir.

-G-gracias … -dijo ella algo roja.

-Pero ¿tú no tenías novio?-preguntó Karin cuando subió.

-Sí, Neji y yo somos muy felices ahora … no hemos vuelto a discutir desde aquella vez …

-¿Entonces ya tenéis pareja?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí. -dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-Entonces ruego que acepte mis disculpas.

-¿Qué?-preguntamos todas a la vez.

-Mi comportamiento no ha sido el más adecuado ante un señorita que ya tiene novio. Quizás me he pasado un poco y por ello me disculpo.

-No te preocupes, no es necesario … -dijo Tenten- Yo no te lo había dicho …

-Muchas gracias … -dijo haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-En cuanto a lo que me dijiste el otro día …

-Oh, cierto … -dijo Sasuke de manera alegre- Señoritas, he contratado a un grupo de profesionales para que se encarguen de vuestra imagen ….

-Yo no me voy a poner lo que me manda otra persona.-sentenció Temari- Llevo escogiendo mi ropa desde que tengo uso de razón.

-Y así te va … -dijo Karin para picarla mirándola de soslayo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Karin?-dijo Temari visiblemente molesta.

-Lo que Karin quiere decir … -interrumpió Tenten para evitar que la banda se deshiciera ahí mismo- Es que vistes genial … ¿a que sí, Karin?

-Sí, sí … claro, eso era lo que quería decir …

Al llegar a la discoteca, aparcaron la limusina justo a la entrada. Bajamos y cuando el guardia de seguridad nos pidió las entradas, Sasuke buscó en su cartera y sacó un carnet. Cuando se lo enseñó al tipo de la entrada, este sonrió y nos abrió la puerta. Sasuke nos condujo hasta la parte de atrás del escenario y abrió un camerino para que descansásemos. Mientras las chicas se colocaban en el camerino, Sasuke miró al público:

-Oh, no …

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-preguntó Hinata.

-Chicas, ¿sabéis quién está sentado en primera fila?

-No.-respondió Temari- ¿Deberíamos?

-Sí, ya que es ni nada más, ni nada menos que el dueño y gerente de la discoteca LUMIOs .

-Pero esa discoteca es carísima y súper lujosa … -dijo Tenten.

-Pues yo he oído que solo se entra con invitación, es imposible colarse.-añadió Karin.

-Y si pides reservar te lo conceden para el mes siguiente ...-dijo Temari- Si tienes suerte …

-¿El que está sentado al lado de tu hermano?-preguntó Hinata.

-El mismo …

-Jo, que nervios … -dijo Karin.

-Me duele el estómago …. -decía Tenten con las manos sobre él.

-¿Y si lo hacemos mal?-preguntó Temari.

-¿Seguís queriendo ir con vuestros vaqueros hechos en casa o preferís probar la ropa que os he comprado …

-Nos quedamos con tu ropa.-respondieron a coro.

-Excelente elección.-añadió Sasuke complacido.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y dos mujeres entraron empujando un carro con bolsas negras con ropa.

-Hoy es vuestro debut oficial … por ello tenéis que llamar la atención pero no demasiado …

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Hinata.

-Que lo importante es que le gustéis a la gente, no que se acuerden de vosotras …

-No lo pillo.-dijo Temari cruzando los brazos- ¿Queremos que no se acuerden de nosotras?

-Que se queden con el nombre del grupo, alguna estrofa de la canción … pero que no os saquen mañana en portada de las revistas como artistas revelación, ¿entendéis?

-Sí. -dijo Hinata- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-Me alegra que me lo preguntes. A los vestuarios,allí encontraréis una taquilla con vuestro nombre. Dentro, está vuestra ropa. Ponérosla y salid aquí para los retoques finales.

Las cuatro amigas hicieron lo que el joven había dicho y al abrir las taquillas las reacciones fueron todo menos iguales:

-¡Me encanta!-dijo Karin saliendo con un vestido corto y pegado negro.

-Ese color hace que tu pelo llame más la atención.-explicó Sasuke.

-Gracias Sasuke, es precioso ….

-Ahora ve con Fu, ella te peinará. Fu, lo que te dije antes, pelo suelto y dos trenzas pequeñas y apretadas recogiendo el lateral derecho.

-Sí jefe … -dijo una muchacha de ojos naranjas y el pelo azul que vestía un minivestido blanco y unas plataformas naranjas con purpurina.

-Esto es bastante cómodo … -dijo Tenten saliendo con sus vaqueros negros ajustados llenos de roturas y una camiseta holgada en blanco con rayas negras diagonales que cubrían la mitad de esta.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó Sasuke.

-No suelo llevar pantalones tan ajustados …

-Pues deberías, te hacen unas piernas preciosas. -añadió sonriendo Sasuke.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó una tímida Tenten.

-Estás muy guapa Tenten … -dijo Karin que ya se había peinado.

-Gracias.

-Fu, a ella hazle dos trenzas bajas y algo sueltas …

-Entendido … -dijo guiñándole un ojo.- Ven por aquí …

-Lo cierto es que no es tan horrible como esperaba … -dijo Temari saliendo con un top muy corto blanco y un peto negro.

-¿Entonces es un sobresaliente? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Más bien un aprobado por los pelos … -contestó la rubia.

-¿Y eso?

-Esto se lleva así … -dijo soltando una de las asas de peto y haciendo que esta se quedara apoyada rodeando su cadera- Así se ve mejor el top, que para algo lo llevo …

-Visto así … tienes razón. -dijo Sasuke.- En cuanto a tu pelo...

-Me tocas las coletas y eres hombre muerto …

-Vaaaale, ¿sabes qué? Tus cuarto coletas encajan a la perfección con tu ropa …

-Eso mismo pensaba yo, fíjate.

-Falta Hinata … -dijo Karin.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Sasuke.

-En el vestuario. -respondió Temari.

-¿Y eso?

-¡Me niego rotundamente a salir así! -chillé desde dentro del vestuario.

-¿Por qué?

-Voy vestida como una fresca …

-Eso no es cierto. La ropa no dice nada, todo depende de la actitud con la que la lleves.- me intentó convencer Sasuke desde fuera. - No actúes como una fresca en el escenario y no lo serás … a parte, yo pienso que te quedará de muerte.

-Venga Hina, queremos verte … -comenzó Temari.

-No vamos a dejarte salir con algo si te ves mal … -añadió Tenten.

-El concierto está a punto de comenzar .-finalizó Karin.

-Está bien … -dije saliendo. Llevaba puesto un corpiño negro y una falda corta con cierto volante ambos de color negro, medias de rejilla y botas militares.

-¡Qué guapa!-se le escapó a Temari.

-Yo también quiero ir así... -dijo Karin.

-¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?-preguntó Sasuke.

-La parte de arriba … -contesté- La siento muy … escotada.

-Yo lo arreglo Hina. -dijo Tenten abriendo su mochila- Ponte esto por encima … -dijo dándome mi camiseta blanca con las mangas de rejilla y el número 13 en negro.- ¿Mejor?

-Mucho mejor … -dije yo poniéndomelo.

-Está bien, no hay mucho tiempo. -cortó Sasuke. -Fu, hazle solo una coleta alta ¿quieres?

-A la orden …

Una vez estuvimos las cuatro listas salimos al escenario donde Sasuke agarró el micrófono del presentador y apartándolo dijo totalmente sonriente:

-Buenas noches a todos, damas y caballeros, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y es un inmenso honor y un placer presentaros a este grupo del que soy padrino. Cualquier duda o posible contrato habladlo conmigo … pero no os preocupéis, os permitiré escucharlas antes de decidir. A pesar de ello, considero que si no lo hacéis, no deberíais pertenecer a este mundo. Un fuerte aplauso para recibir a : ¡Danger Girls !

El público aplaudió más por respeto que por emoción. El señor Zei se acomodó en su asiento y comenzó a hablar en bajo con el hermano de Sasuke. Cuando bajó del escenario, Sasuke corrió a sentarse con ellos y comenzaron a beber y charlar amistosamente.

Era nuestro momento, ahí y en ese instante, era nuestra oportunidad de ser nosotras, de dejarse llevar y darlo todo, eramos nosotras con nuestra música.

-¿Listas chicas?-pregunté- Allá vamos. 1, 2, 3 ...

Y comenzamos a tocar nuestras canciones, no os voy a mentir, fue maravilloso, la mejor sensación que he sentido nunca. Ahí arriba, con mis amigas, haciendo lo que más nos gustaba, tocar juntas, con toda esa gente desconocida bailando al sonde nuestra música, danzando libres, subiendo las manos y gritando por más.

Fue una experiencia única. Pudimos tocar las tres canciones que mejor nos salían e incluso pedían más. Pero al terminar la tercera, Sasuke nos miró y negó con la cabeza, como diciendo que ya era hora de parar. Se levantó de su asiento, se despidió adecuadamente de su hermano y del señor Zei y vino hacia la parte trasera del escenario.

Una vez allí nos felicitó:

-Enhorabuena chicas,habéis estado de lujo …

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó emocionada Karin.

-Lo que yo piense es irrelevante … lo importante es que le habéis gustado al señor Zei.

-¿Cómo? -exclamamos todas a la vez.

-Quiere que actuéis el viernes en su discoteca …

-¿En LUMIOs? -preguntó Tenten.

-¡Oh Dios mío!-decía Karin saltando en el sitio.

-¿Nos pagará?- preguntó Temari seria.

-Temari hija … -comenzó Karin- Estamos hablando de la discoteca más prestigiosa del país …

-Aunque no nos paguen ya es un privilegio tocar ahí … -añadió Tenten.

-Además, muchas personas escucharán nuestras canciones. -finalicé yo.

-Pero que malas sois para los negocios … -rió Sasuke- En el mundo del espectáculo nada se hace gratis … He pactado con el señor Zei y os pagará 5000 dólares a cada una solo por las molestias, si luego le gustáis, y creerme, lo haréis os pagará el doble…

Continuará …

 **Esperamos que os haya gustado, deseamos vuestros comentarios con mucho gusto.**

 **Sentimos mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pueden tirarme tomates por haberlo hecho.**

 **Con mucho cariño PinkyMorros y Cerebro.**

 **Besitos de tomate y abracitos de canela. :***


End file.
